


Safe and Beloved

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card - X [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bingo, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Rule 63, Safe Sane and Consensual, Season of Kink 2019, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: There is nothing Nori likes quite as much ad Dwalin bodily picking her up and overwhelming her.





	Safe and Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card for the square "Size Kink."
> 
> Beta'd by the incomparable katajainen.

Nori had always relished the breadth of Dwalin’s embrace, the way it encompassed her, making her feel safe and protected, _cherished_. She absolutely and unreservedly adored the fact that Dwalin could pick her up in her lovely strong arms quite easily, could arrange her how she liked, fuck her how she liked, how Nori liked it.

Like now.

Nori was at the mercy of Dwalin’s strong arms, her slim thighs spread on either side of Dwalin’s big broad shoulders, her hands grasping where she could as Dwalin… as Dwalin… as those big hands of hers had a hold of Nori’s legs, her shaking thighs, while her mouth was at work between them where Nori was throbbing and aching and willing. Nori had given herself over fully to it, to Dwalin, trusting in the strength of those arms to keep her from falling, her back braced against the tapestry hung on the still unforgiving stone wall and her hands laid on Dwalin’s tattooed head as Dwalin’s mouth and tongue did lovely wicked things between her thighs, stroking the fire there with just her mouth, which was almost too much as it was.

‘Dwalin…’ Nori sighed, and not for the first time, nor the last, she knew, even if most of her was already drifting beyond coherent thought, yet she still had words enough to spare, still, and those would boil down to that name, breathless and panting, getting more desperate with every peak she had to share. She knew that Dwalin wouldn’t be done with her until she was hanging limp and over-stimulated at her tender mercies, hoarse and whimpering, but she never refused Dwalin as she gave and took and gave.

That sweet wicked tongue flicked at Nori’s gem, swollen and tender with pleasure, clever quick licks that sent tendrils of pleasure coiling in Nori’s core once again, made her grow even wetter, even if she was slippery already, had been wet from the moment Dwalin had hefted her up and arranged her like she wanted, having made Nori giggle with whiskery kisses to her inner thighs as she’d done so.

Now, Nori surrendered fully into the strength of Dwalin’s arms and let herself be caught in the waves of pleasure, her peak crashing on her quick and hard as Dwalin did _that thing_ with her mouth. She dug her heels into Dwalin’s broad back, driving her closer to her trembling aching centre, and that laughing wicked mouth was on her still, making her get lost in it, in her, until Dwalin’s name truly was the only thing that she could say, chanting it like a broken mantra as Dwalin’s unfailing strength and relentless tongue drove her past coherency and into utter bliss. She might float away completely if not for the familiar strength of those arms cradling her body, making her safe and cherished and free to simply let go.

She’s aware of Dwalin cradling her to her chest, the comforting softness of it, and of Dwalin’s lips on her, kissing and sharing the taste of her pleasure, of curling against the comfort of Dwalin’s lovely bosom as she’s carried to bed, limp and thoroughly fucked into exhaustion.

She sleeps, finding deep rest in the curl of Dwalin’s body around hers, safe and beloved.


End file.
